bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eeepzlala/Want a fanfic?
all this Brave Frontier excitement I decided to contribute by making a fanfic. Yes a fanfic, even though I don't usually make these but since it's on Brave Frontier, I was determined. So read it. Feedback is very much appreciated! Tell me your feelings Warning: I felt pain (even though I knew the plot) The Endless Adventurers- Search for the Cursed One “We’re doomed!” Rashil raised his arms in frustration and peered over at the river that was a hindrance to their journey. More time was going to be wasted. He couldn’t believe how he couldn’t do anything. He was one of the greatest wizards from his home country, Artharva Republic. If only he had material so he could use his magic to craft a mechanical being just like her. At that thought, Rashil turned to see Lilith as still as a doll thinking. Dilma was right next to her, running his mouth wild like usual, though no one was paying attention to what he was saying. He was such a loud mouth. Dilma seemed to notice Lilith’s disconnection with the universe. “Lilith,” he placed a hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong? I have never seen a person so lost in thought”. His brown eyes, the colour of chocolate searched into her’s. Lilith forced a brief chuckle. “But I’m not a person. I’m a mechanical being. A weapon!” “It doesn’t matter. You’re a person to me and you haven’t proven me otherwise.” Dilma saw Lilith’s face soften a little, so close to a smile. He had never seen her smile. Not even a turn of her mouth after his endless jokes. A snap of a twig in the distance sent all three heads to the forest they had just gone through. All talking ceased. All that hung was silence. Lilith was ready with her flashing weapon while Dilma was ready in fighting stance. Rashil walked over to the two (lovebirds jks) with his staff illuminant with a green- yellow glow. “See anything?” he whispered so softly that he was afraid he hadn’t said it out at all. Heads shook. It was true. Nothing was visible from where the noise was coming from. “Maybe it’s a wild animal. It’s a forest after all,” Dilma suggested with his voice at its normal volume. It was strange; no creature showed themselves up at the sight of the adventurers. They were too scared- probably found a place to hide. Rashil lit up with an idea. “We could construct a raft! All we need are branches, lots of them. Once gathered, I can work my skill. We’ll have no problem getting across the river.” The others agreed. After all, there was no other alternative. Lilith’s master, Reeze, was always in front of the other three and probably was figuring another solution with her control of the water. Who knows when she would return back to them or whether she would return at all. There was only hope that Reeze doesn’t get ahead of them too much. There was no way in stopping her. Lilith was even lucky to be able to follow her master to find the cursed beast, known as the Vishra. Lilith and Dilma wandered off together in the forest, ready to attack unaware trees. Rashil couldn’t help but notice how close the two have gotten since the adventure had begun. Lilith seemed to open up to Dilma real fast. Whereas for Rashil, she mostly avoided contact with him. He found her immensely interesting. How can a machine display such human qualities? If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve seen her as an indestructible monster. Right there in the forest, she proved this. Branches fell quickly to the ground as Lilith swung her weapon which emitted a blinding light. Dilma was on to the trees adjacent to her. His swift powerful moves sent branches raining down. Rashil caught a glimpse of yellow spark coming from Dilma when he performed an extreme well-planned move on an unlucky tree. However, it puzzled Rashil. Only those born with thunder elements like himself can control lightning sparks, when clearly Dilma was a man of nature. Just confusion or a bit of imagination, Rashil told himself. His staff lit up as he levitated the branches to where he stood. A thud. But it wasn’t from a fallen branch. From many of the trees, little creatures jumped down. They all were composed of a skeleton body with a heavy helmet on their head. What lie in the helmet was truly terrifying. The face was charred- coloured, burnt and flaky. The eyes were replaced by only hollows. These creatures were cursed and most likely sent by the cursed one himself. A flick of Rashil’s staff sent the creatures flying to quick death. Swirls of the movement by Dilma eliminated over half of the army of creatures. Lilith could be seen as only a blur. Her movements were too fast, separating the creatures’ head from their body. More creatures advanced on Lilith. One of them carried a vial, opened the lid and suddenly purple fumes created a mist that enveloped Lilith. The creatures around it fell in an instant. That’s when Rashil and Dilma looked at each other and raced to where Lilith was, as the mist dispersed. As Lilith fell to the ground her only though was: “I thought only humans could feel pain”. Her last sight was of two men. One was the man with his blue hair flying in the wind as he concentrated on his healing abilities. The other one was of a man with his chocolate brown eyes staring at her with genuine worry and reaching for her hand. The last words she heard was from the wizard man: “I can’t….The poison’s too strong”. What happens next? '''Reeze returns? Meeting new people? How do they find holy water? The river swallows them up? Idk, so it's a mystery to me. Maybe anyone could figure out a solution '''More info: Go to my profile to find out more - Find out what the hell the mini fan series ' The Endless Adventurers' are - Bonus: artwork on this fanfic Thanks for reading!! Category:Blog posts